Brad Otoko
Born and raised in Viridian city, Brad was always the cheerful and adventurous type. He only recently became a trainer when the egg he obtained from the Pokemon Center. Appearance Darkbrown hair and brown, near black eyes. He is around 178 cm high and usually wears his custom made leather gauntlets. When no one is around, he has an angry look, but Brad doesn't seem to notice this. Around others, he's usually cheerful. Personality Cheerful, quirky and quite the joker. He is incredibly knowledgeable when it comes to pokemon, but never caught one because he didn't like the pokemon living around Viridian city. He never applied for a starter in Pallet town, because he wanted to catch his pokemon by himself. When the egg hatched, Brad showed to be a dedicated and caring trainer for his Pokemon. He considers his Pokemon to be his friends and companions. Brad's goal is to become the best pokemon trainer he can possibly be. If he can get to being Elite Four, he'll always keep trying to become the Champion. History Brad Otoko grew up in Viridian city. His mother and father were pokemon trainers, but they never took the Gym Leaders challenge. His mother still owns a Nidoqueen and an Alakazam, while his father has a Skarmory and a Seadra. Brad started handling pokemon at the Pokemon Center at the age of 8, helping wherever he could with wounded Pokemon. Therefore, he is quite capable of tending to injured pokemon. When asked why he didn't go out for his own adventures, he responded that he first wanted to learn more about Pokemon and how to heal and take care of them. The stories of the Trainers that passed through Viridian City to take the Pokemon League challenge made Brad vow to one day participate to become the very best like no one ever was. Despite his near-encyclopedic knowledge of pokemon, Brad never caught a pokemon of his own, until people from the Pokemon Center requested a Trainer Pass and a Pokedex for him. They firmly told him that he was ready to lead, raise and train his own Pokemon. Professor Oak had even thrown in a Charmander egg. Brad insisted on an egg, since he wanted to raise his first pokemon from the very beginning. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Pokemon Team Brad's main strategy revolves around keeping the pressure on the enemy and countering attacks. An attacking Pokemon is focused on his attacks. Therefore, attacking as the opponent attempts to attack is the most efficient way to inflict major damage. To quote him 'when punching, the arm is strong, but the body is weak. Therefore, avoid the punch and attack the body.' Larvitar (Lvl.32/Male): Larvitar is incredibly stubborn and eager to become strong. However, he doesn't think Brad is strong enough to train him, so Larvitar disobeys him. He is quite serious about battling though and will never back down from a challenge. Larvitar can be very cruel and inconsiderate, but that is mainly because he gets so caught up in battle. It has a good sense of what it likes and what he doesn't, since he flat out ignores everything he considers stupid or bad. Charmander and him have made a pact not to evolve until the other is ready for it, in order to remain equal. *'Ability:' Guts *'Moves:' **Bite **Sandstorm **Thrash **Dark Pulse **Brick Break **Screech **Dragon Dance **Rock Slide Charmander (Lvl.34/Male): Brad got Charmander sent to him by Professor Oak when it was still in his egg, since Brad requested this. Since then, Charmander has developed a strong bond with Brad, although Charmander isn't as laid back as Brad. Training is very important to this little guy, as well as battling. He and Larvitar have made a pact not to evolve until the other one is ready for it to remain equal in strength. *'Ability:' Blaze *'Moves:' **Metal Claw **Ancient Power **Flamethrower **Smokescreen **Dragon Rage **Slash **Thunderpunch Wartortle (Lvl.32/Male): 'Squirtle was abandoned by his trainer and left in the Pewter City. In the care of another trainer, Matt, it suffered several defeats, further feeding his insecurity. Squirtle is quite small, barely bigger than a baby Pokemon. He's shy but quite hardy in a fight, standing up even if the battle is already lost. After evolving, his insecurity seems to have made place for arrogance. *'Ability: Torrent *'Moves:' **Water Gun **Rapid Spin **Protect **Aqua Tail **Withdraw **Water Pulse **Ice Beam Kadabra (Lvl.33, Male): Abra got into Brad's posession out of his own will and choice. He read Brad's mind and felt an immediate connection to him. Abra isn't shy, but somewhat arrogant to everyone except Brad. He can remain calm at all times and had incredible psychic powers even in his first stage. These have grown considerably afer his evolution. *'Ability:' Synchronize *'Moves:' **Teleport **Confusion **Disable **Psybeam **Recover **Energy Ball Electabuzz (Lvl.33, Male): Electabuzz was taken from Team Rocket by Brad because they were torturing him. Electabuss is currently unable to fight because of the trauma and psychological damage he has sustained because of Team Rocket. He is too docile for an Electabuzz and pretty much goes long with everything someone says to him, in fear of punishment. *'Ability:' Static *'Moves:' **Quick Attack **Shock Wave **Thunder Punch **Ice Punch **Low Kick **Swift **Light Screen **Cross Chop **Focus Blast Heracross (Lvl.33, Male): Brad caught this one when he was trying to steal food in Celadon City. Heracross proved there just how strong he was by effortlessly destroying trees during the fight, but as Brad observed, he wasn't focusing or controlling his strength. After being caught, he displayed a playful and mischievous behavior nature and with some training Heracross became the powerhouse in Brad's team. *'Ability:' Guts *'Moves:' **Night Slash **Horn Attack **Aerial Ace **Counter **Brick Break With professor Oak: *Pidgeotto, Lvl.19 female *Nidorino, Lvl.17 male *Rhyhorn, Lvl.20 male *Scyther, Lvl.18 male *Growlithe, Lvl.12 male Inventory *Pokedex *5 Pokeballs *2 Potion *1 Revive *Map *One copy of 'An encyclopedia to Pokemon moves' *One copy of 'Pokemon foods: a delicious guide to make your friends eat like a Snorlax!' *Notebook *TM: Rock Tomb Trivia *Created by Buramu *Main Battle theme here *Comeback Battle theme here *Casual theme here Quotes *'Everyone has his place in the world, but no one but yourself decides where that is.' *'It is not important how you should be. It is important how you want to be.' *'I don't fight, because I do not know how to heal' Relationships Category:Character Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Male